Just A Little Magic
by theforeverloved
Summary: Someone's been looking for the Sons of Ipswich. They never thought their lives would change so much when they met her. Caleb/OC Reid/OC mostly. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I've been wanting to write a Covenant fanfic for a while, but i just recently wrote this one. I realize my OC might be a bit Mary-Sue in the beginning but i'll certainly try to fix that if it's your opinion on her. So yea, hope you like it! Don't forget to review!!**

Just A Little Magic.

Chapter 1:

The Sons of Ipswich were in the back of Nickie's. They had gotten in yet another fight with Aron Abbot. But who could blame them, he was a real bastard. Reid and Caleb were having a stare down. They had been for a good 6.73 minutes. Each stood straight and stared at someone else, silently having an argument through their eyes. Naturally they thought it would end up in just heading back to the dorms (or in Caleb's case, his house) like it normally did. But no, fate had other plans.

At first they had only heard a metallic crashing sound, but they hadn't comprehended the situation. Until a girl appeared out of the dark, a metal trashcan rolling around her feet, garbage spilling all over the floor at her feet.

"GOD FUCK IT!" The trashcan slammed into the wall near her violently. At first each thought she had lifted it herself. It was dark, they could have not seen it. But then they looked at her eyes. They were black. All black. Just like when they Used. They each looked at each other, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, worry, and curiosity. And hostility. They didn't know her, and she showed Powers, therefore she could be a threat. An enemy needing to be eliminated. They moved to stand in a neat line, clearly defensive. But there was really no need, she hadn't even seen them yet, and for all they knew she could just be a harmless girl (with Powers). When her eyes went back to normal, they were a light blue that stood out against her pale skin in the dark.

She shook her foot. The act flung a piece of trash across the alley. And then she look up. She saw them all, in a line, staring at her. But unlike she was expecting, they weren't wearing expressions of shock, or fear. They were fierce looking, almost hostile. That was different. So they stood there, glaring at each other (staring on her part). There was only them and her, two parts, simple enough yet none of them knew how to handle it. She averted her eyes and raised her eyebrows, putting on a What-Are-You-Looking-At expression. They just narrowed their eyes at her, which made her even more nervous. What was going on anyways?

She pointed a long pale finger with a smudge of black nail polish at the smashed trashcan. Her eyes were wide with fake innocence.

"I can explain that." As soon as she had started her sentence, it's like the boys had waken from their trance, each of their were washed over with an endless black as she was projected into the same wall the trashcan had been crushed against. She couldn't move, she was pinned by an invisible force against a brick wall, by boys she didn't know. Scratch that, by the boys she was looking for. Pretty stupid move on their part really, because if she had been an enemy and had been looking for them, she would have found them too easily. They moves gracefully from their stance and marched over to her.

The tallest one, with short spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes talked first.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

God, she couldn't believe how amazingly deep his voice was, it was amazing.

"Could you put me down first?"

Caleb was also surprised by her voice, it was light, soft and smooth. But he didn't show his curiosity, he just narrowed his eyes at her and hesitated. What if she took that as a chance to strike?

"Trust me, with the power i have, if i wanted to kill you i would have done it by now. So put me the hell down."

Ok that was a blatant lie, but hey! They didn't know that.

The pressure against her body was slowly lifted as she fell softly to her feet. They each took a step back, still in defensive mode.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt you, you can stop acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass." She said this to all of them but mostly looked at the brown eyed-one who seemed the most uptight. The blond one on the right smirked. She raised her eyebrow at him. He had already taken a more relaxed pose.

"Yea that's Caleb for ya'."

_Caleb_. She thought. It suited him, in an innocent, protective way. She acted like she couldn't care less and blinked a few times at him.

"Right. Anyways, you guys are the Sons of Ipswich, am i right?"

They just started at her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"Oh come on! You just Used in front of me! Even if i didn't have the Power I would have known."

"How much Power do you have exactly." The long haired one spoke this time.

She realized he had probably believed her I'm-Very-Powerful bluff. She just smirked.

"As much as you do most likely."

"But you-" He started before she cut him off.

"It's called a bluff, got me down didn't it?"

"Who are you anyways?" The innocent looking one asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." How badly she wanted to just tell them everything, and find what she had been looking for. But what fun would that be?

"Just tell us who you fucking are?"

"Wow wow wow! No need to drop the F bomb ok?! Calm your blond little head." Said the Queen of sarcasm. She smiled a bit. She really had a beautiful smile, even if it was a small one. This time it was the innocent looking one's turn to smirk.

"Look, we don't have all day, could you just tell us what you want with us so we can get this figured out?" Finally, the last one of the four, the long haired one, spoke. He had a sound of charm that was undeniable in his voice. Kind of like the other one, but less masculine.

"Why do you automatically think i want something to do with you? And who says there's something to figure out in the first place? Are you that self-centered?" Again with the sarcasm. They each rolled their eyes and the blond one pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God, we landed on an annoying one."

"What do you mean 'landed on'? Like you come across girls with Power every day." She was right and he knew it, it had never happened until now, so his sentence seemed wrong.

"If you don't tell us who you are and what you want, we're going to have to get rude again." The long haired one seemed pretty calm, considering the current situation. She decided she would stop playing around and get down to business. Well, her way, which was the sarcastic, fun way (from her point of view).

"My name is Amelia." She said dramatically, slightly pausing before saying her name. _This was going to take a while_, they all thought.

"I come from a small Boston suburb. I've come here to find the Sons of Ipswich. And honestly, finding you guys was easier then i thought."

"Why were you looking for us?" She looked at the boy with the deep brown eyes. He seemed to be the leader.

"Good question." They stared at her for a couple of seconds before the blond spoke up.

"Are you planning to answer it?"

"I will get to that Blondie, now shut up." She smiled sweetly at him, which was ruined by her pissed off words.

"Anyways, like i was saying. I was looking for you guys cause apparently, we have history together." They each frowned, not know what she was talking about. She continued talking.

"Apparently, I'm one of the decedents of the five families."

Pogue asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Are you Chase's sister?" The long haired one looked a bit defensive as he asked this. She really had to learn their names, the hair recognition was getting annoying.

"That depends, what's his last name?"

"Collins."

"Then no. Can i continue?" He rolled his eyes.

"Go right ahead, but please, finish the story in the next hour." It was her turn to roll her eyes and took a breath to speak.

"Well, my mom apparently had twins, me, and a guy. But somehow the boy was taken away at birth, while my mom and me stayed in the hospital. We moved to Canada together and she raised me there. I got Powers when i was 13, like you guys, and I'll be ascending when i turn 18, like you guys."

"That's not possible, each couple produced only one with power. The eldest male." He said. Caleb was it?

"Uh-uh-uh." She waved her finger back and forth as emphasis that he was wrong. "Each couple had only produced one. Therefore the eldest male. See where I'm going with this?"

"So you're saying that the couples were able to make more kids with Power, but never did." Caleb was a smart one, she could tell.

"The elders made it a law among the ones with Power. But it wasn't my mom's fault she had twins, therefore she had to take me away, scared of what would happen."

"So what you're saying is that you're one of us' twin sister?"

"Exactamundo Blondie." They just stared at her like she was crazy.

"So which one?" The innocent looking one asked.

"To tell you the truth, i don't know." They looked at her like she was crazy, she came here with an outrageous story of being one of them's sister, and she didn't even know which one?

"But if you tell me your names i can figure it out." She turned to Blondie waiting for his name.

"Reid." She made a face at him.

"That doesn't help em much Blondie, last name."

"Garwin." He had a hard expression on, she couldn't tell whether he didn't like her or he was trying to take all the information in and still look tough. She moved on and looked to his left, to find the long haired one.

"Pogue Parry." Again she moved on.

"Caleb Danvers." Last but not least.

"Tyler Simms." She looked down at her feet and smiled, biting her lip a bit. She had found her brother.

"So? Which one of us is it?" Reid asked impatiently.

"What? You can't figure it out?" She said with a teasing smile. The answer was no. They really couldn't. It seemed she had something from each of them but looked nothing like any of them at the same time. She had Pogue's straight light brown hair, Reid's sarcastic attitude yet Caleb's calm attitude, and Tyler's innocence. But physically they saw no particular resemblance. She just chuckled.

"Tell you what, we hang out here tonight and I'll tell you after. It's been a while since I've had any fun at all." She walked straight past them and through the back door. They quickly caught up with her and saw her stopped in the doorway, eyes gleaming, wide smiled plastered on her smooth pale face.

"You planning to go in anytime soon?" She hadn't even noticed Reid standing right next to her, with his mouth to her ear. She shoved him back a few steps.

"You know what, I've been living in a small Canadian town where the most exciting thing we have is a freakin' Starbucks, so don't rush me!" Reid just smirked at her, jeez she had been living a boring life.

"Oh and uhh...that was way too close, i mean for all you know i could be your sister." His smirk fell as realization hit his face. He hadn't realized it before, but she could be his twin sister. Therefore he could not flirt, hit on, or even make suggestive comments to her, and that just about ruined it for him.

Tyler had noticed a small scar on her elbow. It was weird looking. It was small but puffy and almost purple it seemed. He poked it with his finger and as soon as he did, she jerked her arm away faster then anyone could imagine.

"I wa-"

"Don't touch my scar."

"Why? Is there something special about ?" She frowned at him with an Are-You-Stupid face.

"No, it's just a scar, and i don't particularly like it when people point it out, let alone touch it."

"Oh. What happened?" Tyler was a curious one, yes he was.

"What is this 20 questions? I fell on it." Tyler left it alone after then. Pogue put his arm behind her back and led her to one of the table, the rest of the boys following. They sat down. Caleb and Pogue on one side, Amelia and Tyler on the other. Reid had pulled up a chair and sat the one of the ends of the table.

One of the boys was thinking. Thinking hard about what she had told them, trying to relate that information to any of them's history. And them he realized it. He lifted his head and looked at the girl in question. He asked hesitantly.

"It's me isn't it?"

A small, shy smile crept up on her pretty face. She said nothing, but he knew he was right. After all, she _was_ his twin sister.

**ALRIGHTY THAT'S IT! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! In a non-stalkerish un-weird way. Anyways i know this chapter kinda sucks, but I'd like you to review anyways. THANKS! **_

_**Chapter 2-**_

They just started at the two, both smiling. Amelia's smile was bigger then Tyler's. Probably because she had been looking for him for only god knows how long, and she had finally found her brother. His was more shy, not sure if you should be happy or weirded out. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a huge hug. He just widened his eyes, not really knowing what to do. He looked around at the others. Pogue was just smiling, seeming truthfully happy for him. Caleb on the other hand had a smile on, but his eyes shows disappointment, he had always wanted another sibling. When he got to Reid, a waved of protectiveness and brotherly attitude came over him. Reid seemed relieved that she wasn't his sister, but he hadn't missed the lust in his eyes as he looked at Amelia more carefully. Noticing this cause Tyler to glare a bit as he wrapped his arms around his...gulp...sister. When they broke apart, he found Amelia's smile get grown bigger, if that was even possible. It showed a straight row of perfect white teeth that radiated happiness. He smiled back. This was going to get need some getting use to but he was willing to get to know her.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" She asked, looking around the bar, but only seeing as far as the crowd would let her.  
"Well usually we just hang out at a table. Or we play pool." Tyler answered her.  
"You know how to play pool??" Her eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Yea, I play with Reid all the time, although he's better then me at it." Reid smirked at this. Honestly, he expected her to turn to him and admire his talent at pool, but instead she continued looking at Tyler.  
"Can you teach me"  
"Sure thing, follow me"  
She followed him over at the pool tables and he got everything set up. While he explained the game to her, the others watched them and gossiped like old ladies.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd, that she just comes into his life and he's so comfortable around her already." Caleb asked. She seemed nice enough, but appearances can be deceiving.  
"Well they're twins, maybe it's a connection they have." Pogue said.  
"Oh please, he's only nice to her cause she's hot." Of course, that comment was oh so nicely presented by the one and only Reid. The other 2 just stared at him.  
"Dude, she's his _sister_, for him to think of her like that is just wrong." Pogue explained to him.  
"She wasn't even his sister until 2 minutes ago, he probably thought her that way until them"  
"Whatever Reid." Caleb got tired of conversations with Reid easily.

"Ok so you hold it like this." Tyler wrapped her hand around the cane the proper way without making too much physical contact.  
"Ok, easy enough so far"  
"Now when you hit the cue ball, you have to hit it a way that'll make the ball of another color go into the right direction." He smiled at her expression, it looked like he had just asked her to sing I'm a Barbie Girl dressed like a clown in the middle of the road.  
"Did you think this was going to be easy"  
"Well no...but this sounds hard"  
"Don't worry about it. Now put her hand down on the table and aligned the cane with your body so it's right in front of the cue ball." She did.  
"This good"  
"Lean forward a bit." She tried.  
"Now put your elbow a bit higher." She tried.  
"Aline the cane with you body." she tried. Tyler shook his head a bit. He took his finger and pushed her down a bit so she was leaning over the end of the table, then heightened her elbow. Then he hesitated. Amelia sighed.  
"Tyler, even though we just met, you're still my brother, even if you don't want me to be your sister. You're allowed to touch me with more then a finger. It's not like I'm going to yell rape." He chuckled a little awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around her and aligned the cane with her body.  
"Like this." This would have been really awkward with anyone else. But it didn't seem sexual at all, it felt like...well, giving a hug to your sister.  
"Wow, looks like Tyler is already warming up to his sister." Reid commented as the other 2 looked over and saw Tyler teaching Amelia how to play pool. It was the 'hug' that surprised them. They just shrugged it off as nothing but Reid was definitely saving this for future blackmailing info.  
"Alright well you're all good with the position part. How bout we continue lessons some other day?" Tyler proposed.  
"Sure thing." They walked back to the table and sat down.

"You know you guys don't look anything alike." Pogue narrowed his eyes as if looking for a resemblance. Same nose, he concluded.  
"So how much do you actually know about us?" Caleb had caught Amelia off guard.  
"Oh, well...um not much, i mean i know you guys' history. My mom told me the stories as I grew up. But nothing about actually you"  
Caleb was about to respond when Tyler interrupted him.  
"Wait, what do you mean grew up with our mom"  
"Like, she raised me?" Tyler frowned, as well as the three other boys. Amelia frowned as well as she saw all the boys' expressions.  
"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked. Tyler bent his head down and swallowed hard.  
"The elders told me my mom died. Giving birth to me"  
"Are you kidding me?" Tyler just shook his head. That really had killed the mood.  
"Well, she's didn't die. In fact, during vacation you can come visit her with me." Tyler's head shot up.  
"Seriously"  
"Yea, she'd _**LOVE**_ that. Except she probably wouldn't want me there"  
"Don't be stupid, you're her daughter, of course she'd want you there." This time it was Pogue who had spoke.  
"Na, my whole life it was always 'I wanted to keep my son' and 'you're nothing like what Tyler would be'. She was happy i left, which is part of the reason why i finally did leave"  
"Oh." It was all Tyler could say. He couldn't imagine_ a mother_, especially_ his _mother, saying that to her daughter, _his sister_. "Well now that we've formally killed the mood, how bout we head back to the dorms"  
"You're going to Spencer?" Caleb asked with a smile.  
"Yea, my mom told me you guys were here, so i thought I'd go here for a year or two"  
"That's awesome!" Tyler yelled in her ear. She just laughed and got up. They followed her out.  
"Where's Reid?" Amelia notice he hadn't been at the table when she came back from her pool lessons.  
"He got bored and went home." Caleb answered from her right.  
"In other words, there weren't any hot whore-ish girls available tonight." Pogue chuckled from Caleb's right.  
"I'm guessing Reid's a player"  
"Major"  
"Good to know." They stopped in front of Tyler's Jeep.  
"Like it?" Tyler asked as he went around to the driver's seat.  
"I love it. It is yours"  
"Yup, although Reid usually drives it"  
"Nice." She got in the passenger seats and Caleb and Pogue slid in the back.  
"So what's your dorm number?" Pogue asked.  
"Its 145. Yours"  
"Me and Pogue are 232, Caleb stays at his house"  
"Oh, that's cool. When do classes start"  
"Tomorrow." Amelia's eyes went wide in horror.  
"What"  
"Just kidding, they start in about a week and a half"  
"You scared me!" She slapped Tyler's shoulder playfully.  
"Hey! You cannot hit the driver! Do you feel like crashing into a tree"  
"Not particularly"  
The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. When they got to the dorms, they walked Amelia to her dorm.  
"Well, tonight was a good night." Amelia smiled.  
"Yes it was. We'll see you tomorrow?" Tyler asked.  
"Yea, just come by my room whenever"  
"Alright, see you tomorrow kiddo." Tyler ruffled her hair, teasing her. He started turning around with Pogue.  
"Kiddo? I'm older then you." He stopped in his tracks and turned back around.  
"Seriously"  
"Seven minutes." Tyler made a face and Amelia laughed. She opened her door and stepped in.  
"Night guys." Her door shut close.  
They were walking down the hall quietly when Pogue spoke up.  
"Haha, you're her baby brother, baby boy"  
"Shut up." Tyler punched Pogure in the shoulder as they started for the stairs.

**_Ok so that's it, sorry if it sucked, i didn't really like it that much but i didn't have any other ideas. I'll try to make it funner (i know its not a word and i don't care!) next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
